


I Figli di Armageddon

by Sanilla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Figli di Armageddon, Multi, Sandor ha qualcosa di RIddick (Vin Diesel) in Pitch Black, Terry Brooks, cersei mad queen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanilla/pseuds/Sanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un futuro post-apocalittico come quello descritto da Terry Brooks nella serie La Genesi di Shannara, si inserisce una ristretta famiglia Stark, che mentre è in cammino verso la Fortezza Rossa in cerca dell'unico baluardo rimasto saldo in mano agli uomini, viene attaccata proprio dalle creature da cui sta scappando, una sorta di estranei come quello della Saga di GRRM. Sansa allora si ritrova da sola a vagare in territorio ostile, cercando di ricongiungersi con la sua famiglia e trovare riparo nella fortezza. Riesce a strappare un aiuto al mezzo mutante Sandor Clegane, l'unico che non cerchi di ucciderla, che messo alle strette la accompagnerà alla Fortezza Rossa.<br/>_______________________________________<br/>...Aggiornato capitoli 8 e 9, il resto aggiunto di fresco. Ho già scritto la fine, quindi non rimarrà incompiuto. Scusate la lunga interruzione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spari, di quelle poche pistole ancora funzionanti, ma per la maggior parte Sansa ricordava spade rudimentali e bastoni. E le urla della sua famiglia, sua madre che cercava di proteggere i più piccoli, Bran e Rickon, che piangevano a pieni polmoni. Suo padre le aveva urlato di scappare, che si sarebbero ricongiunti alla fortezza, insieme alle famiglie che viaggiavano con loro. Sansa aveva paura quindi aveva accettato il consiglio di suo padre, fiduciosa che li avrebbe rivisti tutti quando l’attacco fosse finito. Allora corse via, seguita disordinatamente da altri ragazzi, tutti con il singolo desiderio di fuggire da quelli che una volta erano uomini e donne come loro. Non più, ora erano ex-uomini. Alcuni dall'aspetto ancora umano, altri erano diventati qualcosa di completamente diverso: predatori animaleschi, demoni.

L’attacco degli ex-uomini li aveva dispersi (non uccisi, per carità, la sua famiglia non poteva essere morta) mentre viaggiavano verso quella che sarebbe diventata la loro nuova casa, una delle ultime fortezze rimaste agli uomini: la Fortezza Rossa. Là sarebbero stati al sicuro, protetti all'interno di solide mura che li separavano dagli ex-uomini e soprattutto dai demoni, insieme a tutti gli orrori che si portavano dietro. All'interno avrebbero trovato anche tanto cibo e acqua.

Fuori dalle fortezze nessuno sopravviveva, non come uomo libero. Neanche come uomo.

Tuttavia, quanto avrebbero resistito gli uomini della fortezza contro un intero esercito di ex-uomini? Una volta giunti là, l’avrebbero trovata ancora in piedi o ridotta a un cumulo di rovine? Quella era la loro ultima speranza, non c’era un altro luogo sicuro in cui cercare rifugio: l’esercito di ex-uomini e demoni ormai aveva distrutto tutte le fortezze da loro conosciute.

Però non quella, giusto? Dicevano che quella resistesse ancora, doveva essere così. Il mondo non era interamente dominato dai demoni, rimanevano degli uomini non ancora vinti.

I suoi genitori le avevano raccontato di quando per trovare da mangiare ti bastava andare in un negozio, quando l’acqua scorreva limpida in molte fontane della città. C’erano tanta carta e libri da riempire interi edifici.

Ora il cibo era una merce preziosa per cui venivi spesso ucciso e derubato. Se poi bevevi da una fonte naturale, non restavi uomo a lungo, ti trasformavi lentamente ma inesorabilmente in mutante, perché non esisteva più acqua pura in natura. E la carta era un ricordo lontano. Il padre di Sansa, quando lei era piccola, le leggeva da un libro di fiabe per farla addormentare la sera. Le sue storie preferite erano quelle su cavalieri coraggiosi che sfidavano mille pericoli per salvare le loro amate, come quella su Florian e Jonquil. Era il tesoro più prezioso di Sansa ma era stato bruciato in una fredda notte di tanti anni prima, durante una fuga come questa. Gli ex-uomini li avevano trovati per l’ennesima volta e costretto alla ritirata i pochi rimasti al loro attacco.

Come questa volta. Sansa era stata costretta a scappare per salvarsi la vita, aveva abbandonato i suoi fratelli piccoli e i suoi genitori. Ora era sola, senza acqua né cibo, allo scoperto, quindi in territorio ostile. Aveva visto tramontare il Sole già una volta e non aveva ancora trovato nessun aiuto, nessuno scappato come lei a quell'ultimo attacco degli ex-uomini. Percorreva strade in mezzo al nulla, solo qualche rottame metallico, qualche albero rinsecchito ogni tanto.

Ma una volta raggiunta la fortezza avrebbe sicuramente ritrovato i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli, era lì che erano diretti. Sì, sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme, tutti quanti.

 

 

Sansa stava percorrendo una strada che una volta era stata molto trafficata. C’erano ancora alcune auto abbandonate, ridotte a cumuli di ferro arrugginito. Aveva passato anche una vecchia stazione di servizio con la facciata totalmente distrutta. Tra le rovine e i detriti scorse da lontano degli stracci, probabilmente contenenti vecchi resti di uomini e donne come lei. Poteva vederlo come se fosse stata lì anche lei: gli ex-uomini che arrivano in massa, disordinati ma rabbiosi e fatali. Se erano fortunati non avrebbero dovuto combattere contro alcun demone. Ma erano rimasti troppo pochi quelli in grado di reggersi in piedi, le pareti dell’edificio troppo sottili, le difese troppo leggere. Gli ex-uomini erano entrati in fretta e allora…

Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta lì era ormai un episodio vecchio ma l’orrore la fece comunque correre via da quel luogo. Le gambe le erano diventate molli per la stanchezza e la sete, quindi la sua corsa finì con una brusca caduta. Sansa inciampò in alcune macerie slogandosi una caviglia e cadde a terra. Stette qualche tempo con la faccia nella polvere, racimolando le ultime forze rimastele per alzarsi. Trovò lì un palo di metallo che l’aiutò lentamente e faticosamente a rimettersi in piedi.

Sono così stanca, dovrei fermarmi a riposare.

Con la caviglia dolorante non poteva più camminare, doveva cercare un riparo tra quegli edifici laggiù. Magari avrebbe trovato qualcuno a cui chiedere aiuto, qualcuno scampato come lei agli ex-uomini. Forse, se non fosse stata così annebbiata dal dolore e dalla fatica, Sansa avrebbe visto che quegli edifici, quelle rovine, non ospitavano più nessuno. O meglio, nessun essere umano.

Sostenendosi sul palo di metallo, Sansa si fece strada tra le macerie fino ad addentrarsi tra le case fatiscenti. Qualche negozio aveva ancora visibile l’insegna, così la ragazza entrò nel primo negozio di alimentari che riconobbe, ignara delle figure che le strisciavano dietro senza farsi vedere.

Sapeva bene, invece, che avrebbe dovuto cercare a lungo prima di trovare qualcosa da bere o da mangiare, perché quel poco che rimaneva si trovava in scorte nascoste. Aveva passato intere giornate con la sua famiglia a cercare del cibo ancora commestibile.

Tuttavia, la speranza è l’ultima a morire: solo una misera scatoletta di cibo, ti prego. Ho fame.

Era stanca e le doleva la caviglia, non sarebbe andata avanti a lungo senza cibo e riposo. Se non l’avesse trovato entro il calar del Sole, la sua situazione sarebbe stata assolutamente disperata.

Mentre frugava tra i vecchi scaffali del negozio, riuscì a ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di sgorgarle copiose dagli occhi solo perché altrimenti non sarebbe riuscita a distinguere quello che stava cercando in mezzo ai rifiuti.

-Andiamo, ci deve essere rimasto ancora qualcosa!- disse mentre apriva con uno strattone uno scaffale rimasto nascosto da un mucchio di macerie crollate dal soffitto.

-Certo, siamo rimasti noi!-

Sansa si girò di scatto e nello spavento appoggiò troppo peso sulla sua caviglia malandata, col risultato di finire accasciata contro lo scaffale che aveva appena liberato con tanto sforzo.

-Ti sei intrappolata da sola, non posso credere alla nostra fortuna, non accade spesso che il cibo ti salti in bocca di sua spontanea volontà!-Due lucertola erano entrati strisciando dietro di lei.

Stupida, avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Dovevo essere più cauta.

Ma era troppo tardi, in quella città c’era una tana di lucertola, che avevano tutta l’intenzione di mangiarla. Non avevano più l’aspetto di uomini, avevano entrambi tutta la pelle completamente coriacea come quella delle lucertole. Non avevano neanche più un briciolo di umanità nell'anima: razziavano e uccidevano chiunque. Si diceva che mangiassero le persone perché nella loro follia pensavano che in quel modo avrebbero riacquistato la loro forma umana, perdendo la pelle coriacea. O più semplicemente perché avevano fame.

Avevano tuttavia l’andatura eretta e sapevano ancora parlare la lingua degli uomini, anche se tra loro utilizzavano un altro linguaggio. Vestivano degli stracci che trovavano in giro o che razziavano dagli incauti che viaggiavano soli. Come lei.

Non vedrò più la mia famiglia, non vedrò mai una vera fortezza, non avrò mai un futuro. Verrò mangiata.

Nel colmo della sua disperazione si mise a piangere, emettendo solo singhiozzi e qualche parola di supplica.

-No… non potete…vi prego…non può finire così…vi prego, pietà…-

-Pietà chiedi?-le rispose stizzita un lucertola –la pietà non esiste più, non te ne sei ancora accorta? O mangi o sei mangiato.-

-E tu verrai mangiata- disse sorridendo l’altro lucertola, facendo un passo verso di lei.

Sansa allora fece per alzarsi appoggiandosi allo scaffale alle sue spalle ma i due lucertola furono più veloci di lei e la spinsero di nuovo a terra.

-Dove vorresti andare, ci siamo solo noi qui. E siamo decisamente in vantaggio, non credi? Non hai speranze-

Nel cadere nuovamente a terra, Sansa trovò con la mano il palo di metallo su cui si era sorretta per arrivare fin lì. Fu l’istinto allora a farle alzare la spranga contro il lucertola più vicino, che cadde a terra colto di sorpresa. Sansa alzò una seconda volta la sua arma contro l’altro lucertola, che però non si fece cogliere impreparato: bloccò il colpo, le strappò la spranga dalle mani con uno strattone e la colpì su un fianco.

-Lascia perdere, ragazzina, non puoi vincere.-

-Io non voglio vincere niente, voglio solo che mi lasciate andare.-

Il lucertola rispose colpendola sull'altro fianco, ma non fece in tempo a rispondere perché il soffitto sopra di loro crollò all'improvviso. Con i resti del soffitto, calò sui due lucertola una figura con un mantello logoro, che svolazzava nella caduta.

Sansa si scosse in fretta dai calcinacci, che fortunatamente non l’avevano colpita direttamente, ma restò impietrita dalla paura. La figura che era calata dal piano di sopra era un terzo lucertola ma, invece di volgersi verso di lei, continuò dritto verso gli altri due lucertola, che si stavano rapidamente rialzando in piedi.

-Ehi, questo è il nostro territorio, amico, vatt…- Il lucertola non fece in tempo a finire il suo avvertimento, che il nuovo venuto fece apparire da sotto il logoro mantello una lunga lama e gliela conficcò nel petto. La estrasse dal cadavere, rapido come un fulmine, e tagliò di netto la testa al secondo lucertola, avvicinatosi per aiutare il suo compagno.

Sansa guardò la scena svolgersi davanti a lei con orrore. Se prima aveva paura, ora era terrorizzata: questo nuovo lucertola era molto più feroce degli altri due e aveva ucciso i suoi simili con una velocità e una precisione a cui Sansa non aveva mai assistito prima. Aveva gli occhi ancora puntati su di lui che, dopo aver pulito il suo machete, si diede da fare a raccogliere dai due cadaveri ai suoi piedi quello che c’era di utile. Sembrava quasi che non si fosse accorto della ragazza acquattata tra le macerie.

È la mia unica possibilità.

Provò ad alzarsi senza fare rumore ma la caviglia dolente la tradì, così le sfuggì un gemito di dolore. Il lucertola allora si voltò verso di lei e la guardò.

In effetti, non era ancora totalmente un lucertola ma la maggior parte della faccia era già stata consumata dalla mutazione. I lucertola pienamente trasformati perdevano, oltre ai lineamenti umani, anche i capelli, questa invece li aveva ancora tutti, neri e lunghi fin sulle spalle. Ma una volta visti i suoi occhi, taglienti e feroci, non riuscì più a guardare altro. Non le avrebbe lasciato scampo, Sansa non sarebbe riuscita a scappare. Era terrorizzata. Cosa le avrebbe fatto quel lucertola? L’avrebbe mangiata, come volevano fare le altre due?

Intanto lui si era alzato e si avvicinava a grandi passi, gli occhi che mandavano lampi.

-Ti prego, ti prego…-

In poche falcate le era arrivato abbastanza vicino che avrebbe potuto farle qualsiasi cosa, torreggiava imponente su di lei. Lei era troppo impaurita perché riuscisse a fare altro che spingersi ulteriormente nell'angolo, per non farsi toccare da quel lucertola. Lui allora allungò una mano, che Sansa poté notare avere artigli da lucertola. Allora piangendo nascose la testa fra le mani.

-Ti prego, pietà.-

La ragazza sentì il lucertola che prendeva qualcosa alle sue spalle e si allontanava. Solo quando avvertì i suoi passi molto lontani, sollevò la testa e lo vide, avviluppato nel suo mantello e con alcune scatolette di fagioli tra le mani, mentre usciva dalla porta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, dopo il brutto incontro, si riprende e cerca un riparo per la notte.

Cos’era appena successo? Chi era quello strano lucertola? Perché era ancora viva?

Non che mi dispiaccia, assolutamente.

Ma c’erano cose più urgenti a cui pensare ora, aveva una seconda occasione e doveva prestare più attenzione da ora in poi.

Primo, i lucertola avevano detto prima di morire che quello era il loro territorio, quindi probabilmente ne sarebbero arrivate alte. Doveva andarsene alla svelta.

Secondo, la fame e soprattutto la sete la stavano consumando. Forse era rimasta qualche scatoletta nello scomparto alle sue spalle, quello che aveva aperto prima dell’arrivo dei lucertola. E da cui lui aveva portato via quei fagioli…

Infatti, le bastò cercare un po’ più a fondo e trovò due scatolette di frutta sciroppata.

Nonostante il desiderio fortissimo di aprirle subito entrambe, con un’occhiata ai due corpi davanti a lei riuscì a prendere un’altra decisione.

Meglio uscire da qui subito.

Riprese il suo palo di appoggio per aiutarsi a camminare e, con le scatolette strette sotto braccio, uscì anche lei. Non si aspettava che il lucertola col mantello la aspettasse fuori, tuttavia fu più sollevata quando, sbirciando fuori, vide la strada deserta. Per il momento era salva.

Notò però che il Sole era calato rapidamente e, dopo quello che aveva appena passato, non voleva certamente rimanere al buio senza un piccolo rifugio in cui passare la notte.

Decise allora di continuare nella direzione che aveva intrapreso e attraversare la città fino al confine opposto.

La strada era lunga non potendo appoggiarsi a una caviglia, ma Sansa strinse i denti e riuscì ad arrivare alla fine che non era ancora buio. Il confine della città corrispondeva con un brusco pendio roccioso ma la strada continuava dritta su di un ponte, che sovrastava un’altra strada molto più in basso.

Sansa allora si guardò attorno alla ricerca di un nascondiglio in cui fermarsi a riposare. Si voltò a destra e vide una strada che correva dritta tra il pendio a sinistra e una serie di case a destra. Si incamminò finché il portone di un garage attirò la sua attenzione: sembrava piuttosto robusto ma c’erano piccole finestre di verto da cui sarebbe stato facile per lei entrare, mentre non avrebbe permesso al corpo più grande dei lucertola di passare.

Sansa allora si avvicinò svelta, contenta finalmente di potersi riposare in sicurezza.

Ruppe il vetro con il suo ormai fedele palo di metallo, fu attenta a spazzare via i cocci per non tagliarsi, ed entrò strisciando nel garage.

Davanti a lei c’era un’auto, piuttosto vecchia e inutilizzata da molto tempo ma sembrava ancora in buono stato. Alla parete di sinistra c’era un tavolo sommerso da cianfrusaglie varie e nella parete in fondo una porta. Guardandosi alle spalle, vide il portone del garage da cui era appena entrata e notò che c’erano ancora le chiavi appese con una cordicella a lato della serratura.

Bene, sembrava tutto molto facile. Mettere in moto l’auto, aprire il portone e scappare più veloce che poteva da quella città infestata da lucertola. La macchina era ad alimentazione solare, un colpo di fortuna poiché era l’unico tipo che funzionasse ancora. Si chiese però se fosse riuscita ad accenderla, visto che mancavano gli accumulatori. Forse erano in quel mucchio di cianfrusaglie addossate alla parete di sinistra, o forse erano andati perduti. Avvicinandosi, però, vide che quello che a prima vista aveva scambiato per un mucchio di cianfrusaglie, era in realtà un vecchio ma completo equipaggiamento per un profugo in fuga lontano dalle città, come facevano alcuni per scappare dalle malattie e dai mutanti. Forse chi l'aveva preparato non aveva fatto in tempo a usarlo, quindi era rimasto lì inutilizzato...

Sansa non credeva che ci fosse scampo fuori dalle fortezze, le malattie erano dappertutto, era impossibile far crescere anche solo un piccolo orto e una famiglia sola non poteva resistere contro un esercito di ex-uomini fuori da solide mura.

Nella sua situazione, però poteva trovare qualcosa di utile. Non sapeva con precisione quanto fosse lontana la Fortezza Rossa, ma se fosse riuscita a far funzionare l’auto non avrebbe più dovuto arrancare sostenendosi a una stampella.

In ogni caso non era un lavoro da fare adesso, avrebbe solo fatto rumore, che avrebbe potuto attirare l’attenzione indesiderata di qualcuno all'esterno. E poi, quello che più agognava in realtà era solo sistemarsi sui sedili posteriori dell’auto e gustarsi il suo cibo.

Quei sedili erano per Sansa un soffice letto di piume paragonato a quello che aveva passato negli ultimi giorni. Si sistemò stando attenta alla caviglia e divorò in un attimo una scatoletta. Con un estremo sforzo di volontà lasciò da parte l’ultima scatoletta per la mattina successiva, almeno si era calmata un po’ la sete. Il giorno dopo avrebbe cercato meglio qualcosa di commestibile oltre la porta in fondo al garage. Chiunque aveva abitato lì si era preparato bene, c’era sicuramente una scorta di cibo nascosta da qualche parte.

Quelle scoperte avevano riportato l’ottimismo a Sansa e avevano temporaneamente messo da parte i ricordi terribili di quel giorno, come ben chiusi in un cassetto della memoria. Si sentiva al sicuro lì nascosta, non pensava che qualcuno riuscisse a passare dalla finestrella del garage, non pensava neanche che qualcuno l’avesse vista entrare lì.

Stendendosi sei sedili dell’auto, riuscì quindi ad addormentarsi immediatamente. Tuttavia, gli incubi non tardarono ad arrivare.

Era ancora coi suoi genitori e i loro compagni di viaggio, diretti alla fortezza. Ridevano e scherzavano, dimentichi della rovina attorno a loro.

All'improvviso le grida, suo padre che l’abbracciava e le diceva di scappare, promettendole che si sarebbero ritrovati.

Ma non era più suo padre, stava mutando, stava diventando un lucertola. La pelle si ricopriva di macchie a vista d’occhio, le mani che un attimo prima erano così rassicuranti, diventavano lunghe e affilate. Una le si chiuse attorno al collo e nell'altra apparve un lungo machete.

Poi vide i suoi occhi…

Si svegliò soffocando un grido e toccandosi la gola.

Stai calma e respira, vedi? Sei ancora nella tua macchina, sei al sicuro, non c’è nessuno qui.

Vero, non c’era nessuno lì con lei, ma sentiva dei rumori provenire da fuori. Delle voci.

Lontane, però, non riusciva a riconoscere le parole. Chi poteva essere?

Forse qualche superstite come me dopo l'attacco dei demoni! Oh, deve essere così, o non ce la farò mai ad attraversare queste terre desolate!

Uscì con fatica dall'auto, sempre sostenendosi sul suo palo di metallo.

Quando il suo cervello si liberò completamente del suo breve sonno, le giunse anche un altro pensiero da una vocina in fondo alla testa: e se fossero ancora una volta dei lucertola, venuti a cercare i loro compagni?

Non importa, devo andare a vedere, anche se ci fosse solo una remota possibilità di trovare aiuto, devo controllare.

Decisa allora a vedere a chi appartenessero quelle voci, strisciò fuori dal garage. Davanti a lei, oltre la strada, scendeva il pendio che aveva notato quel pomeriggio. Dal fondo sentì provenire le voci che l’avevano attirata fuori.

Attraversò allora la strada per portarsi oltre una bassa recinzione che delimitava il pendio e dare un’occhiata più da vicino.

Guardando in basso vide solo la notte, e nessuna luce all'infuori di quella delle stelle.

Però così poté sentire meglio le voci, che parlavano piano più in basso.

Ecco perché non era riuscita prima a decifrare le parole, ciò che sentiva provenire da laggiù erano i versi con cui parlavano tra loro i lucertola! Erano venuti a cercare i loro compagni!

Il panico allora si impossessò di lei, le gambe le si fecero molli, e stava per cadere a terra quando sentì una grossa mano sulla bocca e un braccio attorno al torace.

-Non una parola- sussurrò una voce al suo orecchio, una voce aspra e raschiante.

Era una presenza massiccia, che teneva Sansa saldamente contro di se, riuscendo così a sollevarla e a trasportarla lontano dalla discesa, di nuovo sulla strada. Un tratto breve che le parve interminabile. 

-Ci vuoi far ammazzare entrambi, ragazzina? Anche un lucertola sordo si sarebbe accorto di te.-

Appena Sansa sentì liberarsi dalla ferrea stretta di quell'individuo, si diede una spinta in avanti per allontanarsene subito, e si appoggiò a un rottame di una vecchia auto, abbandonata come altre lungo la strada.

Tenendo sollevata da terra la caviglia dolorante, scrutò impaurita la figura che l’aveva trascinata via: accucciata dietro la bassa recinzione, guardava attentamente verso il pendio (riesce davvero a vedere qualcosa con questo buio?) e a Sansa parve di riconoscere il mantello logoro. Quando però si voltò verso di lei per parlare, ne fu certa.

-Merda, scopriranno che c’ero anch'io qui a tenerli d’occhio. Hai mandato a monte i miei piani, ragazzina, sai cosa significa questo?-

-Tu…- rispose lei facendo un passo indietro, - Tu sei il lucertola che ha ucciso gli altri due, prima…-

Lui si alzò con una rapidità sorprendente, e le bastò vederlo in piedi davanti a lei per farle fare altri due passi indietro, cercando riparo dietro alla vecchia auto su cui si sosteneva.

-Ti faccio paura?- disse lui avvicinandosi. -Ti stai chiedendo se riusciresti a fuggire? O se finiresti tagliata in due qui in mezzo alla strada? O magari preferiresti essere venduta agli schiavisti?-

Gli bastarono un paio di lunghe falcate per trovarsi faccia a faccia con Sansa, che lo guardava impotente e incapace di parlare. Torreggiava su di lei come una montagna, ma in quella notte buia, più che vederlo, le tornò in mente il suo viso sfigurato dalla mutazione, lo vedeva ancora chiaramente.

-Scegli il modo di morire che preferisci, non me ne frega un cazzo.-

Le passò oltre e se ne andò nella notte, tra le rovine della città.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa trova un aiuto.

Era già la seconda volta che Sansa si era ritrovata faccia a faccia con quel mezzo lucertola (anche se Sansa non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di guardarlo a lungo negli occhi). I soli ricordi le facevano tremare le gambe: la velocità con cui aveva sguainato il machete, la facilità con cui si era liberato dei suoi avversari. La sua faccia, poi, quasi tutta coriacea e anche le sue mani, erano quelle di lucertola.

Tuttavia entrambe le volte era rimasta viva e incredibilmente illesa, non l’aveva toccata.

A ben vedere, entrambe le volte le sue condizioni erano decisamente migliorate: l’aveva salvata da due brutti incontri coi lucertola. Inoltre, entrambe le volte si era cacciata nei guai cercando aiuto. E se rimaneva lì i lucertola laggiù in basso ci avrebbero messo poco a trovarla.

Che sia questo l’unico aiuto che troverò mai? Uno strano lucertola solitario?

Di opportunità di ucciderla ne aveva già avute più di una, se la sentiva di rischiare ancora una volta?

Con uno slancio, Sansa si staccò dal rottame di auto e corse zoppicando nella direzione che aveva visto prendere lui. Voleva chiamarlo ma lucertola sarebbe stato un po’ scortese, allora si limitò a:

-Ehi, per piacere, fermati!-

Nessuna risposta, e davanti a sé Sansa vedeva a malapena la strada.

-Dove sei, ho bisogno di parlarti!-

Sarà già lontano ormai, con la mia andatura zoppicante non lo ritroverò mai. Sansa si fermò sconsolata e si guardò intorno, con la tenue speranza di vederlo da qualche parte.

-Tu davvero ti vuoi far uccidere, perché ti metti a gridare in questo modo?-

Sansa si voltò e lo vide appoggiato contro il muro di una vecchia casa, avviluppato nel suo logoro mantello.

-Il tuo grido di aiuto potrebbe arrivare alle persone sbagliate.-

-Le chiedo scusa.-

-Risparmiati le cortesie, ragazzina, vediamo di sbrigarcela. Cosa vuoi?-

Quelle parole così dure minacciarono la sua determinazione ma la ragazza continuò:

-Mi chiamo Sansa, sto cercando di ritrovare la mia famiglia. Un attacco di ex-uomini ci ha separato mentre eravamo diretti alla Fortezza Rossa.-

-Beh, auguri per la tua ricerca, ma se sei fortunata la tua famiglia è già morta e non cercherà di mangiarti la prossima volta che vi vedete.-

Stava di nuovo per andarsene via fra i vecchi edifici ma Sansa non era disposta a perdere la speranza…anche per quanto riguardava la sua famiglia.

-No, aspetta! Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per arrivare alla fortezza, non ce la farò mai da sola.-

-No, ragazzina, non ce la faresti mai. Quindi perché io ti dovrei aiutare? Sarebbe solo uno spreco di tempo.-

-C’è una macchina nascosta in un garage. Se mi aiuti sarà tua.-

L’uomo si girò verso di lei ma non era ancora convinto:

-Ci sono pochissime auto ancora funzionanti, cosa ti fa pensare che quella cammini ancora?-

Sansa rispose abbassando gli occhi:

-Beh, non lo so ma è a energia solare.-

-Senti, ragazzina- disse lui avvicinandosi a lei, -o funziona o no, non ho tempo da perdere! Credi che quei fottuti rettili se ne siano andati? Ci saranno addosso a breve, se non sono già qui.-

-È un luogo ben nascosto, se anche l’auto non andasse, i lucertola non ci troverebbero e ci crederebbero già lontani. Ti prego, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!-

Questa volta fu Sansa a chiudere le distanze fra loro e racimolò abbastanza coraggio per fissare gli occhi nei suoi.

-Ti prego.-

Lui rimase a guardarla. Aveva i lineamenti distorti dalla mutazione e dalla rabbia con cui le aveva parlato un attimo prima.

Quando Sansa pensava di averlo convinto ad aiutarla, lui la sorprese dandole un forte spintone, mandandola contro la parete più vicina.

Come se non bastasse, le rimise anche una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di parlare.

-Fottuti rettili- disse, anche lui schiacciato con lei contro la parete.

Il mezzo mutante si sporse a guardare nella stradina laterale alle loro spalle, poi, come prima, Sansa si sentì sussurrare all'orecchio:

-Se non farai rumore abbiamo ancora qualche possibilità di sfuggire a quei lucertola. Ma se non ne sei capace non rimarrò a farmi uccidere per te, chiaro?-

Sansa, avendo ancora la sua mano sulla bocca, annuì con la testa.

Allora lui, senza alcun indugio, la lasciò e si incamminò velocemente nella direzione da cui erano venuti, proprio mentre Sansa riconobbe i primi rumori di passi provenire dalla strada buia dietro l’angolo.

Si affrettò allora a seguirlo, anche se per ogni suo passo la ragazza doveva farne due.

La caviglia le doleva, ma il dolore era come in lontananza, perché tutta la sua concentrazione era focalizzata nel non perderlo di vista: non voleva lasciarsi sfuggire quella piccola speranza che aveva trovato in lui. Sì, le faceva paura, e non era neanche certa che non se ne sarebbe andato con l’auto, lasciandola sola in mezzo al nulla. Per non parlare della sua natura di lucertola: quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che la mutazione lo trasformasse completamente? Sansa era davvero al sicuro con lui?

Aveva appena formulato questo pensiero che lo vide fermarsi e girarsi a guardarla.

-Siamo arrivati, entra ad aprirmi la porta.-

Si era fermato proprio davanti al garage nel quale si era nascosta per la notte. Come faceva a sapere?

-Avanti.- Si guardava intorno mentre Sansa entrava dalla bassa finestrella del garage, metteva la chiave nella serratura e gli apriva il portone.

Lui entrò in fretta e richiuse immediatamente dietro di sé, lasciando le chiavi nella serratura.

Sansa, dopo averlo fatto entrare, era rimasta immobile davanti a lui, senza sapere quello che sarebbe successo. Si guardarono al buio per qualche istante.

Fu lui a parlare per primo:

-Hai controllato cosa c’è dietro quella porta laggiù?-

Sansa si girò a guardare e rispose -No, è chiusa.-

Lui allora si avvicinò alla porta in fondo al garage e, sentendola chiusa come aveva detto lei, le diede una violenta spallata. La porta allora cedette, rivelando un debole chiarore al termine di un corridoio.

-Ma c’è qualcuno allora?- sussurrò Sansa.

-Sciocca ragazzina. Dove credevi di essere? Nella tua cameretta?-

Era entrata senza controllare in una casa abitata da qualcuno. E le recenti esperienze non la illusero più sulla natura di questo nuovo abitante della città.

Sansa a quel punto voleva solo accendere l’auto e andarsene, ma il mezzo lucertola si fece avanti deciso, con una mano all'interno del mantello, sicuramente sull'elsa del machete. Non le rimase altra scelta che seguirlo da vicino.

Percorsero tutto il corridoio avvicinandosi alla luce, come due falene, ed erano quasi alla porta quando una voce amichevole li invitò ad entrare:

-Benvenuti, in cosa posso aiutarvi? Sarete certamente assetati. Accomodatevi, non abbiate paura-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentazioni e riposo

Sansa non credeva alle sue orecchie. Aveva finalmente trovato un po’ di civiltà in quel paese impazzito. E certamente, aveva molta sete!

Si fece avanti, allora, verso l’uomo seduto placidamente vicino al debole chiarore di una candela.

Fu fermata però da una mano leggera sulla spalla. Si voltò verso il lucertola al suo fianco, che guardava verso l’uomo con la candela scuotendo la testa.

-Temo che il tuo amico abbia ragione, signorina, non sarebbe saggio avvicinarsi a me.-

Quel vecchietto una minaccia? Sansa faceva fatica a crederlo, eppure guardando meglio vide il suo viso ricoperto da macchie rosse.

-Sono molto contagioso. Ma partiamo con ordine- disse, alzandosi faticosamente.- Mi chiamo Aemon, con chi ho l’onore di parlare?-

-Piacere di conoscerla, signore, il mio nome è Sansa- disse la ragazza, finalmente trovandosi a suo agio. – E lui…-

Guardò il mezzo lucertola al suo fianco.

Incredibile, aveva supplicato il suo aiuto senza neanche chiedergli il nome. Non era stato molto carino da parte sua. Lui comunque le risparmiò ulteriore imbarazzo.

-Mi chiamo Sandor.-

-Ah, il Mastino! Se avessi ancora gli occhi funzionanti ti avrei riconosciuto!-

-Cosa te ne fai della candela accesa se sei cieco?-

-È per voi. Vi ho sentito arrivare quando mi avete buttato giù la porta.-

Sansa guardò la scena con stupore. Lei l’aveva conosciuto solo in quel momento ma pare che il Mastino fosse conosciuto invece dal vecchio Aemon. Mastino.

Se non bastava un’occhiata alla sua faccia sfigurata (o all’altra metà accesa di rabbia), conoscerne il nome avrebbe fatto il resto. Dovevano essere pochi quelli sopravvissuti al suo machete. Sansa ne aveva avuta una prova.

Nel frattempo gli altri due uomini continuavano a parlare:

-Avete fatto una bella fine, tu e i tuoi Guardiani della Notte. Eravate convinti di poter arginare i demoni e invece guardati ora. Stai morendo.-

-Abbiamo fallito il nostro compito, sì. Ma non vuol dire che non possa più essere d’aiuto in altro modo.-

Si avvicinò faticosamente a uno scaffale e ne tirò fuori due bottiglie d’acqua sigillate, appoggiandole sul tavolo al centro della stanza. Poi si risedette.

Il Mastino raggiunse il tavolo e prese le due bottiglie d’acqua. Ne passò una a Sansa per poi attaccarsi alla sua, finendola in pochi sorsi.

-Ah, vorrei che fosse vino.-

-Anche a me manca il vino- disse il vecchio Aemon, -ma bisogna arrangiarsi con quello che si ha.-

-Chi erano i Guardiani della Notte?- chiese Sansa tra un sorso d’acqua e l’altro.

-Eravamo un gruppo di uomini liberi, con l’unico scopo di fermare l’avanzata dei demoni e degli ex-uomini,-rispose Aemon –Eravamo tutti uomini soli, ai quali i demoni avevano tolto tutto: la famiglia, la casa. Ma non ci volevamo arrendere. Volevamo difendere il reame degli uomini dalle tenebre dei demoni.-

-Ma la metà di voi è morta e l’altra metà ha ceduto, diventando ex-uomini. Avete fallito alla grande!- interruppe il Mastino prendendolo in giro.

-Non tutto è perduto finché i sono ancora uomini liberi.- rispose Aemon.

-Funziona ancora l’auto in garage?- 

-Certo, là troverete tutto quello che vi serve. Potete prenderla, io non l’uso più.-

-Immaginavo, vecchio.-

-Vogliate scusarmi ora, ma sono stanco. Voi potete restare qui quanto volete, nessuno vi darà fastidio in casa mia.-

-Grazie infinite, signore.- rispose Sansa con gratitudine. Era davvero stremata, non vedeva l’ora di sollevare la gamba e dare sollievo alla caviglia infortunata.

Aemon si alzò e tastando con le mani trovò una porta e scomparve in un'altra stanza. Aveva lasciato la candela accesa sul tavolo al centro della stanza. C’erano anche la poltrona su cui era seduto e un divano, che sembrava estremamente comodo. Ma c’era una cosa in sospeso:

-Mi dispiace, mi ero dimenticata di chiederti il nome-

-Basta parlare, sono stanco- il Mastino spense la candela soffiandoci sopra, si sedette sulla poltrona e sembrò addormentarsi subito.

Sansa allora andò a sedersi sul divano rimasto libero ma era restia ad addormentarsi, non così vicino a quel lucertola. Al Mastino. Fin'ora le era andata bene, non aveva cercato di ucciderla, né di derubarla, né di venderla agli schiavisti. Ma era pur sempre un lucertola, e aveva ancora paura di lui. Non aveva accettato di aiutarla, era lì solo per uscire dalla strada, dove stavano cercando anche lui. Al buio provò a distinguere la sua figura dal resto della stanza ma era terribilmente difficile. Da un momento all'altro temeva di vederlo alzarsi e sguainare il suo machete, per poi puntarglielo alla gola. 

Ma non accadde niente. Continuò a dormire, o perlomeno rimase fermo e seduto sulla poltrona. Al buio faceva fatica anche a vedere se aveva gli occhi aperti o chiusi. 

Sansa continuò a lottare con il sonno ancora a lungo ma ebbe la peggio e si addormentò.

 

 

Si svegliò la mattina successiva senza riconoscere la stanza in cui si trovava. Si alzò di soprassalto, poi la sua mente si schiarì dagli ultimi strascichi di sonno e ricordò cos'era successo il giorno prima: aveva trovato aiuti inaspettati da un vecchio dei Guardiani della Notte e da un feroce mezzo mutante.

Ritroverò la mia famiglia, ci incontreremo tutti alla Fortezza Rossa. Il Mastino mi ci accompagnerà, giusto?

Sansa si guardò attorno. Le finestre erano in parte sigillate e non lasciavano entrare tanta luce, ma la ragazza capì subito di essere sola nella stanza. Nessun rumore neanche dalla stanza di Aemon.

Dov'erano? Che il lucertola se ne fosse andato? Aveva fatto qualcosa ad Aemon?

Si avvicinò lentamente al garage, dove sperava di vedere ancora l’auto, e magari anche Aemon.

Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia della porta del garage.

Aemon, sì, lui aveva detto che l’avrebbe aiutata.

Il Mastino invece...

-Si può sapere cosa stai facendo lì ferma?-

Sansa si voltò e si ritrovò faccia a faccia col Mastino. In realtà più faccia a petto, per guardarlo in faccia dovette alzare gli occhi.

Era solo la seconda volta che lo vedeva alla luce del Sole.

Rivide da vicino la sua mutazione, che gli stava consumando metà del viso. Con essa rivide anche i corpi dei lucertola spezzati dal suo machete.

-Hai trovato qualcosa di interessante nella mia faccia?- chiese lui chinandosi su di lei.

-No, no. Mi hai colto di sorpresa, non pensavo di trovarti qui.-

-Sì, se avessi continuato a dormire ancora me ne sarei andato via. È tardi ragazzina, la strada è lunga.-

-Quindi mi accompagnerai alla Fortezza Rossa?-

-Se la tua famiglia è ancora viva faremo uno scambio.-

-Scambio?-

-Sarebbero contenti di riaverti, no?-

-Certo, sicuramente.-

-Allora saranno anche disposti a darmi qualcosa in cambio della loro preziosa figlioletta.- Il Mastino la scartò ed entrò nel garage. -E ora andiamo.-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiacchiere più o meno distese tra i due...

Quando Sansa seguì il Mastino nel garage si rese contro di aver dormito davvero a lungo, perché scorse all'interno dell'auto qualche scorta di cibo e acqua dalla dispensa di Aemon e gli accumulatori erano già montati. Erano davvero pronti per partire.

-Tieni, sali in macchina e fasciati quella caviglia- il Mastino le lanciò un pezzo di stoffa.

Sansa ubbidì e si accomodò nei sedili posteriori dell’auto, in modo da avere più spazio per tirare su la gamba per fasciarla. Il Mastino nel frattempo aveva aperto la porta del garage e si era seduto al posto di guida.

-Vediamo se Aemon ci ha tirato un pacco- disse lui.

Dopo pochi tentativi la macchina si accese e Sansa emise un sospiro di sollievo.

-Chiudi il garage a chiave- disse il Mastino dopo aver guidato fuori l’auto.

Sansa fece come gli era stato detto, scese e andò a richiudere il garage. La chiave era legata alla serratura interna, così una volta chiuso uscì dalla finestrella che aveva aperto per entrare la sera prima.

Quando si risedette in auto, non fece neanche in tempo a richiudere lo sportello che il Mastino era già partito a gran velocità.

-Ehi, potresti andare più piano?-

-Non te ne sarai accorta ma abbiamo già troppi occhi puntati addosso. Un’auto funzionante farebbe gola a chiunque.-

Guardandosi intorno, Sansa vide i vecchi edifici, alcuni crollati, altri ancora in piedi. Non fece fatica a immaginarseli abitati da mutanti, come le lucertole che aveva già avuto modo di incontrare. Un brivido le percorse la schiena al ricordo.

Il Mastino però faceva correre velocemente l’auto e si ritrovarono lontani dalla città in poco tempo.

Sansa era ancora seduta sui sedili posteriori e si ritrovò a osservare il suo strano autista. Quando se l’era ritrovato alle spalle sulla porta del garage aveva provato un misto di paura e sollievo. Non era scappato via con l’auto, anzi la stava accompagnando alla Fortezza Rossa. Ma erano partiti così in fretta, senza salutare Aemon. Non era ancora sicura se fidarsi o meno di quel mutante.

-Non ho visto Aemon stamattina.-

-Si è alzato per darmi qualcosa per il viaggio, lui non ne ha bisogno. Poi è tornato a dormire-

-Cosa gli è successo?-

Il Mastino si girò brevemente a guardarla poi disse:

-Io non gli ho fatto niente, se è questo che chiedi. Ma è vecchio, cieco, solo e malato, è un miracolo che sia ancora vivo.-

Sansa continuò a osservare il Mastino. Indossava ancora il suo logoro mantello ma aveva appoggiato il machete a lato del sedile, in modo che fosse facile da afferrare in caso di bisogno. A differenza del mantello, l’arma del Mastino era curata e tenuta bene. Non erano armi molto comuni, era la prima volta che Sansa ne vedeva una così.

-È solo un machete, non devi averne paura. - Il Mastino la guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore -Ti faccio paura io?-

Sì, le faceva paura, ma non riuscì a dire niente.

-Fai bene ad averne.-

-Ma hai detto che mi avresti riportato dalla mia famiglia…-

-Non dovresti fidarti così ciecamente delle persone.-

A Sansa mancarono le parole. Cosa stava succedendo?

Il Mastino si girò ancora una volta verso di lei e disse:

-Non ci arriverai alla tua Fortezza se non mangi qualcosa-

Il Mastino le lanciò il barattolo di frutta sciroppata che aveva lasciato da parte la sera prima e lo aprì distrattamente.

-Mi porterai dalla mia famiglia?-

-Ti porterò vicino alla Fortezza Rossa, ma poi dovrai cavartela da sola, non entrerei in quella gabbia neanche se potessi.-

Aveva contratto la mutazione, gli uomini delle fortezze bandivano chiunque mostrasse i segni di malattie o mutazioni temendo il rischio di contagio, adulti e bambini indiscriminatamente.

Forse anche lui è stato cacciato via, quando ha iniziato a diventare un lucertola.

-Mi dispiace per la tua mutazione.-

-Te l’ho già detto, risparmiami le tue cortesie. E poi avrai di che dispiacerti quando sarai nella Fortezza. Sarai come un bell'uccelletto in gabbia. Credi che quelle mura servano a tenere i demoni fuori? No, servono a tenere voi dentro. Farete finta che il mondo sia ancora normale, prima che l’esercito di ex-uomini bussi alla vostra porta. E allora sarà troppo tardi. No, grazie, quella vita non fa per me.-

Il viaggio si rivelò molto lungo e senza altre parole spese. Videro il Sole raggiungere lo zenit e lo seguirono nella sua discesa fino ad ovest. Il Mastino non si era ancora fermato quando si ritrovarono il Sole accecante davanti a loro, prossimo al tramonto. Una palla di fuoco a cui si sforzavano di resistere per vedere la strada e aggirare eventuali ostacoli e rottami.

Il Mastino allora cambiò direzione verso un piccolo gruppo di alberi, e spense il motore una volta arrivato nel mezzo.

-Il buio e questi alberi dovrebbero nasconderci a sufficienza.- Poi scese dall'auto e si stiracchiò la braccia e il collo. Anche Sansa non vedeva l’ora di uscire a muovere le gambe. La caviglia era migliorata e riusciva a camminare quasi normalmente. Provò a fare due passi in quel boschetto. Boschetto era una parola grossa, gli alberi erano rinsecchiti e le poche foglie che crescevano erano più grigie che verdi.

Il mantello del Mastino era dello stesso colore dei tronchi, quindi Sansa si sorprese quando lo vide appoggiato a un albero vicino a lei. Aveva lo sguardo fisso a est, nella direzione da cui erano venuti. Sansa si potrò al suo fianco, non troppo vicino e dal lato senza mutazione, e guardò anche lei, senza vedere nulla di strano.

-Sembra che nessuno ci abbia seguiti- disse lui.

-Meno male, stasera forse sarà una notte tranquilla.-

Il Mastino le rispose con uno sbuffo e si portò nel lato del boschetto che dava a nord, poi si rimise in osservazione.

Sansa lo seguì, chiedendosi se la mutazione gli avesse reso la vista più acuta. Ricordava anche come si muoveva agilmente nel buio la notte scorsa.

Rimase a fissare per un po’ il deserto e si spostò a sud. 

-Smettila di seguirmi.-

-Scusami, volevo solo sgranchire le gambe.- rispose Sansa immobilizzandosi sul posto.

Lui osservò attentamente anche a sud, infine andò nella parte illuminata del boschetto, che dava a ovest. Questa volta rimase parzialmente coperto dietro a un albero.

-Guarda- le disse.

Sansa allora andò a sbirciare da dietro un altro albero.

-Laggiù c’è la tua Fortezza Rossa.-

La luce del Sole era accecante e le faceva lacrimare gli occhi ma riuscì a scorgere all'orizzonte quella che sembrava una collinetta.

Incapace si sostenere oltre la luce si girò e si appoggiò al tronco.

Chissà se la sua famiglia era già la ad aspettarla. Quanti dei loro amici erano riusciti a scappare dall'attacco degli ex-uomini? Stavano tutti bene? Suo padre, sua madre, Bran, Rickon…

-Ed ecco l’esercito.-

Sansa lo guardò e lui le indicò un punto lontano alla sua destra. Sansa allora gli si avvicinò per vedere meglio. C’era un punto all'orizzonte ancora più piccolo, poteva essere qualsiasi cosa.

-Magari non sono i demoni, magari è qualcos'altro.- disse Sansa speranzosa.

-Non illuderti, è l’esercito che sta marciando verso la Fortezza Rossa. Anche un uccelletto come te dovrebbe sapere che lo scopo dei demoni è far sparire la razza umana. Forse riuscirai a entrare nella Fortezza giusto in tempo per assistere in prima persona all'assedio.-

-Perché sei sempre così odioso? Ci provi gusto a mettermi paura?-

Il Mastino con un passo si avvicinò a lei e con una mano sotto il mento la costrinse a guardare verso l’esercito che avanzava.

-Guarda, uccelletto, guarda bene. Credi che sia la cavalleria venuta a salvarti dai demoni? Oppure i tuoi genitori che ti stanno cercando?-

Il Sole, nonostante avesse iniziato a tramontare, era ancora accecante. Forse era per quello che Sansa stava piangendo.

Con la mano del Mastino stretta sotto il mento fece fatica a mandar giù il groppo che aveva in gola.

-Lo so che gli ex-uomini stanno marciando verso la Fortezza. Ho paura! È questo che volevi sentirmi dire? Ho paura!-

Il Mastino allora la lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro.

-Bene. Allora dovresti aver capito che non sono io quello di cui aver paura.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una traccia del passato del Mastino. Anzi più di una.

Il Sole era ormai tramontato e Sansa era seduta su un piccolo tronco che aveva trovato poco lontano e trascinato vicino alla macchina. Il Mastino se n'era andato dopo averla costretta a guardare l'esercito dei demoni. Sansa aveva pianto a lungo e in silenzio, per la sua famiglia e per la sua triste situazione. L’indomani sarebbe stato un altro viaggio insopportabile come quello che li aveva portati fin lì e sperava di riuscire a raggiungere la Fortezza Rossa al più presto, non voleva rimanere da sola col Mastino.

_...non sono io quello di cui devi aver paura…_

Sansa aveva visto la Fortezza Rossa e, sforzandosi un po’, ora riuscirebbe a vedere anche i fuochi che accendono le sentinelle sulle mura, per scacciare la notte. Aveva visto anche l’esercito. Sapeva che marciava sulla Fortezza, che non si sarebbe fermato finché non l’avessero rasa al suolo e falciato tutti quelli che vi abitavano.

Ma non poteva finire tutto lì, non era giusto. Aemon gli aveva raccontato dei Guardiani della Notte, sicuramente nella Fortezza c’era qualcun altro disposto a combattere. L’umanità era davvero condannata?

-Non hai ancora mangiato niente?- il Mastino era comparso dal buio, coma al solito facendola trasalire.

-No-

Il Mastino raggiunse l’auto e ne prese del cibo in scatola. Ne lanciò una a Sansa poi si sedette sul cofano dell’auto per mangiare. Attraverso il mantello, Sansa vide che aveva il machete allacciato in vita.

Mangiarono in silenzio ma a un certo punto il Mastino disse:

-Ti conviene riposare, domattina voglio partire presto per evitare di trovarmi vicino all'esercito di demoni.-

-Potresti chiedere agli uomini della Fortezza qualche arma, o un po’ d’acqua. Sono sicura che ti lascerebbero qualcosa.-

-No, te l’ho già detto, non rientrerò in quelle gabbie. Chi credi che mi abbia dato il soprannome Mastino? Ero il loro cane, facevo il loro lavoro sporco. Avevo una squadra di soldati con cui uscire a cercare cibo, acqua, medicine, qualsiasi cosa di cui i signori della Fortezza avevano bisogno. Non erano cose facili da trovare e la maggior parte delle volte le rubavamo a qualcun altro: bande di criminali, di bambini di strada, mutanti. Noi ci prendevamo tutto semplicemente perché eravamo più forti e meglio organizzati, ma soffrivamo tutti la stessa fame. Loro credevano di averne più diritto, “la Fortezza è l’ultimo baluardo di civiltà e umanità”, dicevano. La verità è che eravamo ladri qualunque e se devo essere un ladro preferisco farlo a modo mio.-

-Non ti hanno esiliato quando hai iniziato la mutazione?-

Lui alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. Nonostante gli scarni rami degli alberi, la notte era buia ma Sansa percepì comunque lo sguardo penetrante del Mastino.

-Non mi hanno esiliato ufficialmente, gli ero troppo utile. Ma hanno fatto in modo che ci arrivassi da solo.-

Poi si alzò il cappuccio del mantello e aprì lo sportello posteriore dell'auto.

-Basta chiacchiere, ho guidato tutto il giorno e ora voglio dormire. Sali.-

Sansa allora si alzò ed entrò dallo sportello che lui chiudeva dietro di lei. Poi anche lui si sedette al posto di guida, serrò bene tutte le portiere e con un lungo sospiro sembrò addormentarsi.

Il Mastino doveva aver tirato fuori dal baule una coperta perché Sansa la trovò appoggiata al suo schienale. Una volta era stata bianca, ma oramai il colore era spento e il tessuto rovinato. Sansa si stese e ci si sistemò bene sotto, per proteggersi dal freddo che sarebbe arrivato presto, poi si addormentò.

La mattina seguente, Sansa si svegliò col rumore della portiera che si chiudeva. Si alzò sulle braccia per vedere fuori il mantello grigio del Mastino che scompariva dietro un albero. Il Sole non si era ancora alzato e la luce era fioca.

Stava per tornare a stendersi quando vide tra gli alberi degli altri mantelli grigi come quello del Mastino.

La vista le giocava brutti scherzi a quell’ora del mattino.

Nascondendosi meglio all'interno dell’auto, cercò di nuovo i mantelli grigi mimetizzati tra gli alberi. Si riconoscevano tra il bosco perché erano più puliti di quello del Mastino ma non c’era dubbio che una volta anche il suo aveva quel colore e quella foggia.

Non sapendo cosa fare, Sansa si tirò la coperta fin sopra la testa, sperando di passare inosservata. Con orrore, però, vide un uomo avvicinarsi alla macchina. Vide però che era un uomo e non ex-uomo, né mutante e riprese coraggio.

-Bene bene- disse aprendo la portiera, -hai bisogno di aiuto, signorina?-

-Sì, sto cercando di arrivare alla Fortezza Rossa, là ci dovrebbe essere la mia famiglia.-

-Noi gentiluomini facciamo parte della Guardia della Fortezza e là ti porteremo. Il mio nome è Mandon Moore.-

Nel frattempo i sui compagni col mantello si aggiravano fra gli alberi.

-Hai un bell’aggeggino qui- disse l’uomo mettendosi al posto di guida, -l’hai fatta funzionare da sola?-

-No, non è mia-

-Chi stava guidando allora?-

-Ecco chi, il nostro vecchio amico Clegane!-

Sansa vide gli altri due uomini che trattenevano il Mastino, portandolo verso di loro. Quello che aveva parlato attirò subito l’attenzione di Sansa: aveva i capelli dorati e le stava sorridendo. Era a sinistra del Mastino, la cui espressione invece era truce e rabbiosa.

-Stavi venendo a farci visita alla Fortezza Rossa?- chiese Mandon, uscendo dall’auto. DI tutta risposta, il Mastino si liberò la mano destra, con la quale gli sferrò un pugno sul naso.

Stava per colpire anche il terzo uomo alla sua sinistra, il quale però aveva già in mano un bastone, che abbatté sul collo del Mastino, facendolo crollare a terra svenuto.

-Jamie Lannister, per servirti- disse l’uomo facendole un inchino. -Quello che hai appena conosciuto è Mandon Moore, e quello che ha mollato la presa invece è Preston Greenfield.-

-Non ho mollato la presa, Clegane mi ha preso alla sprovvista.-

-Non sottovalutarlo più, ti potresti ritrovare un coltello nella gola.-

-Cosa ne sarà di lui?- chiese Sansa. Il Mastino era stato duro con lei ma l'aveva accompagnata fin lì, era colpa sua se era stato catturato.

-Sei salva ora, non ti devi più preoccupare di lui. Verrà con noi alla Fortezza, dove sarà giudicato per i suoi crimini.-

-Se posso chiedere, quali crimini ha commesso?-

-Diserzione e omicidio- rispose lui. –Ma non temere, c’è ancora giustizia alla Fortezza.-

-E se sarai fortunata, troverai anche la tua famiglia- Mandon le sorrise e l’accompagnò alla macchina, mentre gli altri due caricavano nel sedile posteriore il corpo del Mastino, non senza difficoltà, e gli sedevano a lato.

-Torniamo a casa, uomini!- disse Jamie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora un viaggio tribolato.

Il viaggio con la nuova compagnia era molto diverso da quello passato con la sola compagnia del Mastino, soprattutto per la presenza di Jamie Lannister. Le raccontava della vita nella Fortezza, dove avevano cibo e acqua puliti e anche dottori e medicine, Sansa non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a stabilirvisi. Era una conversazione molto piacevole, che le faceva rinascere le speranze, oltre che il buonumore: era naturale rispondere ai sorrisi che le rivolgeva Jamie, incorniciati dai suoi capelli biondi.

Si era quasi scordata del volto contorto del Mastino seduto in auto dietro di lei, apparentemente ancora addormentato, quando Jamie le chiese com’era finita tra le zampe di Sandor Clegane.

-Stavo scappando dagli ex-uomini che hanno attaccato me e la mia famiglia e mi sono persa.-

-Sei stata fortunata che ti abbiamo trovato noi allora. Quello non è un uomo, è un lucertola, un assassino della peggior specie. Senza contare il pericolo che ti contagi, quando arriviamo ti farò visitare dal nostro medico.-

-Cos'ha fatto per essere tanto pericoloso?- chiese Sansa ancora incuriosita.

-I lucertola sono di natura aggressivi e crudeli e Clegane è uno dei peggiori. La sua gioia maggiore la trova in battaglia, quando può uccidere liberamente. Una volta era una guardia come noi e quando ci attaccavano bande di mutanti era sempre in prima linea, il suo volto si illuminava per la gioia della carneficina. Non ha mai esitato neanche di fronte a donne e bambini. Credimi, sei fortunata a essere ancora intera. Probabilmente ti stava portando da suo fratello.-

-Ha un fratello? Chi è?-

Jamie puntò il dito all'orizzonte.

-Lo vedi là, l’esercito dei demoni?-

Sansa lo guardava attonita.

-Beh, Gregor è diventato un demone, e uno dei più feroci, peggio di Sandor, che è il fratello minore. E non c’è dubbio che il suo destino sia seguire le orme del fratello maggiore tra i demoni.-

Qualche minuto dopo l’avvertimento su Clegane e suo fratello, l’atmosfera tornò gioviale. Gli uomini tornarono a raccontarle della loro vita alla Fortezza Rossa, e anche Sansa si trovò a parlare della sua famiglia, chiedendogli se l’avessero vista da qualche parte. Il Mastino, invece, continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

In quel momento stavano attraversando una strada circondata da edifici, che rendevano la strada molto stretta. Jamie stava osservando attentamente i dintorni. Aveva anche rallentato per evitare tutti i rottami lasciati in mezzo alla carreggiata.

Però, appena ebbero svoltato a una curva, si trovarono la strada ostruita da qualche ferraglia e qualche rottame. Jamie fu costretto a fermare l’auto.

-Eravamo così vicini! Che si fa ora?- chiese Preston Greenfield.

-Non possiamo rimanere qui fermi a lungo, torniamo indietro.- rispose Jamie.

Si voltò per fare retromarcia ma rimase immobile.

-Jamie? Cosa c’è?-

Allora si voltarono anche gli altri e videro alle loro spalle un gruppo di ex-uomini. Le facce animalesche, vestiti di stracci, sembravano degli scheletri che avessero magicamente ripreso a camminare.

-Metti la retro col gas a tavoletta e facciamo strike.- suggerì Mandon Moore.

-Scherzi? Guarda quanti sono, rischieremmo solo di rompere l'auto e rimanere intrappolati qui!- rispose Greenfield.

-Vuoi affrontarli tutti tu, allora?- lo rimbeccò Moore.

Jamie era ancora voltato indietro a guardare, quando spuntarono degli ex-uomini anche dal davanti e saltarono sul cofano, attirando l’attenzione di tutti i passeggeri.

Il gruppo di ex-uomini che gli bloccava la strada, allora, si mise a correre verso di loro, mentre gli altri dal davanti ruppero i finestrini, spalancarono le portiere e trascinarono Greenfield fuori dall’auto. Quello si mise a gridare ma anche Moore era stato quasi catturato, mentre Jamie e Sansa tentavano di tenere chiuse le portiere. Sansa però non resistette a lungo e gli ex-uomini aprirono la portiera.

Mentre la ragazza tentava di ritrarsi, quegli scheletri umani l’afferrarono per le caviglie, trascinandola fuori, dove c’erano Greenfield e Moore che combattevano fianco a fianco, con coltelli e bastoni.

-Dov’è Clegane?- urlò Jamie, -bisogna trovarlo prima che raggiunga suo fratello!-

Ma il Mastino era già sparito, e gli altri uomini erano attaccati su tutti i fronti da ex-uomini. Sansa invece era stata catturata e la stavano trascinando via. Scalciava e si divincolava ma gli ex-uomini avevano la presa salda su di lei. Emettevano dei versi che non avevano niente di umano, e un fetore di morte. La stavano portando in dei vicoli laterali, lontano dagli altri. Era così vicina alla Fortezza, credeva di esserci quasi arrivata.

Sansa continuava a lottare strenuamente ma gli ex-uomini continuavano a trascinarla via per strette stradine.

Arrivarono a un incrocio, nello stesso momento in cui da un’altra strada stava arrivando Preston Greenfield inseguito da altri ex-uomini, e da un’altra strada Sandor Clegane.

Furono tutti sorpresi di trovarsi lì, tranne gli ex-uomini. Anche il Mastino nella confusione sembrava non sapere cosa fare.

Preston Greenfield, dopo un attimo di sorpresa, riprese a combattere, uccidendo un paio di ex-uomini, prima che un altro lo atterrasse con un colpo nei reni. Quando fu a terra, altri ex-uomini gli furono sopra e fecero in un attimo a spaccargli la testa sull'asfalto. Il corpo di Preston Greenfield rimase fermo a coprire la pozza di sangue che si allargava sotto di lui. Sansa non poteva staccare gli occhi da quella figura raccapricciante, non vedeva altro. Ora è il mio turno di morire.

Bastò un attimo, però, e cambiò tutto.

Arrivò da una strada l’auto guidata da Jamie, con Mandon Moore a fianco, mentre da un'altra strada arrivarono una decina di uomini armati. Insieme, si avventarono sugli ex-uomini rimasti, mentre altri scappavano via. Non prima però di ricatturare il Mastino:

-Hai ucciso Greenfield, bastardo!- gli urlò Moore, sferrandogli un calcio.

-Portiamolo via- disse Jamie.

Lo legarono mani e piedi e gli misero un morso in bocca, poi lo ricaricarono di nuovo in auto e Jamie e Mandon si sedettero al suo fianco.

Sansa guardava incapace di dire una parola. Qualcuno l’aveva salvata dagli ex-uomini che l’avevano catturata, qualcuno le stava parlando, ma vedendola in quello stato l’accompagnarono all'auto.

Un altro uomo prese il volante e partirono a gran velocità verso la Fortezza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now these boots may take me where they will  
> Though they may never shine like his"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agiornamento 2.0.

Sansa continuava a essere come in una bolla, sentiva a malapena quello che dicevano gli altri, guardava fisso le mani strette in grembo e non diceva nulla. Vedeva ancora gli ex-uomini che spaccavano la testa di Preston Greenfield sull'asfalto.

Fu solo quando uscirono dalla città e vide la Fortezza Rossa davanti a se, che si accorse di dov'era e con chi. Erano arrivati rinforzi dalla Fortezza che avevano messo in fuga gli ex-uomini e ora stavano tornando indietro tutti insieme. Era finalmente salva. Ci sarebbe stata anche la sua famiglia ad aspettarla alla Fortezza Rossa? Suo padre, sua madre, i suoi fratelli?

Si ricordò anche del Mastino, legato dietro di lei e questa volta gli avevano infilato un morso in bocca. Era riuscito a scappare durante l’attacco degli ex-uomini all'auto e stava fuggendo via, prima che venisse ricatturato dalle guardie della Fortezza.

Sansa era combattuta: sicuramente il Mastino era un mezzo lucertola ed era sicuramente molto feroce. Ma l’aveva aiutata finora, l’aveva salvata più volte nel corso del loro viaggio. Tuttavia stava scappando, che stesse andando veramente a cercare aiuto da suo fratello? Ancora le sembrava incredibile l’esistenza di un fratello maggiore, per di più demone. Se il Mastino le faceva paura non voleva neanche immaginare come potesse essere il fratello demone.

Mentre Sansa era impegnata con i suoi pensieri, le porte della Fortezza Rossa si erano spalancate ed erano entrati al suo interno.

Furono subito attorniati da altri uomini, che la fecero scendere senza tante cerimonie, così come il Mastino, e li trascinarono all'interno della Fortezza Rossa.

Sansa lanciò un’occhiata a Sandor Clegane e lo vide più furente che mai, gli occhi che mandavano lampi alle guardie che lo tenevano stretto. Questi, seppur visibilmente intimoriti dalla sua imponente figura, non lo mollavano. Quando il Mastino guardò verso di lei, Sansa abbassò subito lo sguardo.

Percorsero lunghi corridoi, passando davanti a gente che lavorava, guardie che li fissavano, e finalmente si fermarono all’entrata di una sala enorme. In fondo, accomodati sui loro troni come dei re medievali, c’erano una donna e un ragazzo, biondi e bellissimi. In altre occasioni, Sansa si sarebbe soffermata più a lungo sulle fattezze della bellissima regina e soprattutto su quelle del ragazzo che le sedeva a fianco. Ma al momento aveva altre preoccupazioni.

Dal gruppo di guardie si fece avanti Jamie Lannister:

-Sorella, ho un regalo per te- e spinse avanti il Mastino, togliendoli il morso dalla bocca.

-Guarda chi è tornato tra noi!- disse la donna, -Ma qual è l’utilità di un cane non più fedele? Cosa ne dobbiamo fare di te?-

-Ha ucciso Preston Greenfield, il bastardo!- urlò Mandon Moore.

-Sappiamo tutti cosa si merita il Mastino, buttiamolo giù dalle mura e lasciamo i resti agli animali come lui.- disse il ragazzino biondo seduto sul trono.

-Calma, figliolo, Clegane ha il diritto di ribattere alle accuse. Allora?- disse la donna guardando il Mastino con un sorriso.

-Non ho ucciso Preston Greenfield.- rispose il Mastino.

-Bugiardo! Ti abbiamo visto tutti sul suo cadavere! Sei un bastardo assassino!- Mandon Moore continuava a urlargli contro.

-Sì, ho ucciso più persone di quante possa ricordarmi, ma non ho ucciso Prseton Greenfield, trovatevi un altro assassino!-

-Qualche suggerimento su chi possa essere il colpevole?- chiese gentilmente la donna.

-Lo sapete benissimo chi sono i colpevoli ma ve ne state chiusi qui dentro come se niente fosse! Siete voi i bugiardi e gli ipocriti!- Il Mastino aveva alla fine perso l’ultimo briciolo di calma che gli rimaneva, così Jamie lo colpì con un bastone e lo costrinse a inginocchiarsi.

-Forse questa graziosa ragazza ci può venire in aiuto. Chi sei cara?- le chiese la donna.

-L’abbiamo trovata col Mastino, ha perso i suoi genitori in un attacco degli ex-uomini.- Jamie rispose per lei.

-E ci puoi delucidare sulla morte di Preston Greenfield?-

-Sì, ero lì quando è successo.- rispose Sansa un po’ intimidita.

-Continua allora.-

-Alcuni ex-uomini mi stavano portando via e abbiamo incontrato Preston Greenfied e il Mastino.- gli lanciò un’occhiata e poi riprese, -Ma non è stato lui a ucciderlo, sono stati gli ex-uomini.-

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi il ragazzo sul trono disse:

-Cosa le hai fatto, cane? Ha paura di te e ora non vuole dirci la verità su quello che è successo. Portateli via entrambi! Quando si sarà calmata potrà dirci cos’è successo veramente.-

Ancora una volta l’afferrarono per le spalle e la portarono via. Altri soldati afferrarono il Mastino e gli rimisero il morso in bocca, poi lo portarono giù per una scala. Sansa invece fu trascinata su per un’altra scala e poi la fecero entrare in una camera. Le chiusero la porta alle spalle e Sansa sentì il chiavistello scattare dietro di lei.

Beh, eccomi alla Fortezza Rossa. Era quello che volevo, in fondo.

Sansa non impiegò molto tempo per ispezionare la camera in cui l’avevano rinchiusa, c’erano solo un letto, una sedia e un tavolino. Si sdraiò sul letto mentre le lacrime cominciavano a rigarle le guance.

Rivisse dall'inizio tutti i momenti che l’avevano portata fin lì: la separazione dalla sua famiglia, la fame e la sete che aveva provato durante il cammino, l’attacco prima dei lucertola e poi degli ex-uomini, e quando pensava di essere finalmente al sicuro tra le mura della Fortezza Rossa, si ritrovava invece imprigionata in una cella.

 _…Sarai come un bell'uccelletto in gabbia_ … Il Mastino l’aveva avvertita che non avrebbe trovato quello che cercava. Era stato crudele con lei ma aveva detto la verità. Aveva avuto paura di lui, e ne aveva ancora, ma ora c’era anche qualcos'altro.

Sansa sprofondò in un torpore che non si poteva definire ancora sonno, essendo la sua mente troppo concentrata in tali pensieri. Non seppe dire quanto tempo era passato quando sentì che bussavano alla porta.

Sansa si sollevò dal letto mentre faceva un passo dentro la camera Jamie Lannister. Richiuse la porta e la guardò con un sorriso.

-Mi dispiace del trattamento così brusco con cui ti hanno accolto mia sorella Cersei e suo figlio Joffrey. Sono misure di sicurezza, capisci.-

Un altro colpo sulla porta ed entrò un altro uomo, anzi un vecchio con una barba lunga e una cassetta sotto il braccio.

-Ecco un’altra misura di sicurezza. Il Maestro Pycelle è qui per visitarti. Dopo tutto il tempo che hai passato sulla strada, in compagnia di un lucertola per giunta, dobbiamo assicurarci che tu non sia malata-

Sansa capì il sottinteso, non volevano che portasse delle malattie contagiose o mutazioni tra la popolazione della Fortezza Rossa. Cosa sarebbe successo se questo Maestro l’avesse trovata infetta e contagiosa?

-Non temere fanciulla, sarà una cosa breve e indolore- disse il Maestro Pycelle avvicinandosi a lei. Appoggiò la sua cassetta sul letto e la aprì. Dentro c’erano tante fialette con liquidi di colori strani, strumenti che Sansa non aveva mai visto, con i quali la punzecchiò, la tastò, la tirò, in tutte le parti del corpo. Il viso le si imporporò quando la toccò in punti che preferì fossero rimasti privati e fu grata quando il Maestro chiuse la sua cassetta.

-Sei sana come un pesce, ma giusto per essere sicuri, bevi questo- Tirò fuori dalla manica una fialetta con un liquido blu e gliela porse. Sansa si soffermò a guardarla incerta.

-Non ti preoccupare, è solo una precauzione contro la mutazione- disse Jamie.

Allora Sansa prese la fialetta e la bevve controvoglia.

-Vedrai che ti faranno uscire a breve, poi andremo a cercare la tua famiglia, va bene?- le disse Jamie.

-Va bene, grazie.-

Jamie allora si alzò e aprì la porta, facendo entrare una ragazza con una ciotola di quella che sembrava zuppa e una bottiglia d’acqua.

-Allora buona notte. Vedrai che domani andrà tutto meglio.- Jamie le sorrise mentre teneva aperta la porta al Maestro e alla ragazza che uscivano. Il solito rumore del chiavistello che la chiudeva dentro e Sansa fu sola.

Mentre mangiava, si chiese dove fosse Sandor Clegane e se anche a lui avessero portato da mangiare.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes and they did take me through the hall  
> To leave me not one breath from you  
> And they fell silent one and all  
> And you could see my heart was true "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questo aggiornato 2.0.

La mattina dopo, Sansa aspettava con impazienza di parlare con Cersei e Joffrey. Li avrebbe convinti dell’innocenza del Mastino e li avrebbe invece avvertiti sui demoni e sul loro esercito. Poi avrebbe chiesto notizie della sua famiglia, non vedeva l’ora di rivederli!

Si preparò con cura, per quanto possibile con gli scarsi mezzi a sua disposizione. Riuscì a vedere il suo aspetto riflesso sul vetro della finestra: per forza non le avevano creduto il giorno prima, era poco dissimile lei stessa dagli ex-uomini da cui voleva mettere in guardia gli uomini della Fortezza.

Si lisciò i capelli con le dita, cercò con una manica della maglia di pulirsi il viso dalla sporcizia della strada, e alla fine provò a sbattere i vestiti fuori dalla finestra per scrollarli dalla polvere, rimanendo solamente con gli indumenti intimi.

Alla fine era poco meno sporca di prima ma l’attività le aveva fatto bene allo spirito ed era ottimista circa l’esito dell’udienza.

Peccato però che nessuno la venne a chiamare durante tutta la mattina. Allora si mise alla porta a bussare, chiamando chiunque fosse a portata d’orecchio, chiedendo di poter parlare con Cersei e Joffrey.

Solo dopo molto tempo e dolore ai pugni, un soldato venne ad aprirle la porta per portarla nella sala dei troni. Durante il tragitto, Sansa chiese al sodato notizie sull’avanzata dell’esercito dei demoni e lui le rispose con sicurezza che la Fortezza Rossa era impenetrabile, lì dentro erano al sicuro e quindi non doveva preoccuparsi di niente. Mentre una volta questa risposta l’avrebbe rassicurata, questa volta rimase con qualche dubbio in più.

Quando arrivò nella sala grande vide il principe Joffrey, splendido e seduto con grazia sulsuotrono, come lo aveva visto il giorno prima.

Joffrey la invitò gentilmente a farsi avanti a parlare e così lei fece. Per prima cosa chiese dei suoi genitori, se li avevano visti alla Fortezza Rossa ma le rispose che purtroppo non ricordava nessuno che rispecchiasse la loro descrizione ma che si sarebbe informato personalmente con gli uomini che si occupavano dei nuovi arrivi.

Poi Sansa, sentendosi fiduciosa, lo avvertì dell’esercito dei demoni che si avvicinava sempre di più: aveva incontrato molti ex-uomini venendo fin lì e tante altre volte prima di allora. Disse che bisognava fare qualcosa e chiedere aiuto prima che fosse troppo tardi.

-Aiuto a chi? Siamo rimasti solo noi! Tra tutte le fortezze erette dagli uomini per proteggersi dagli ex-uomini e dai demoni, solo la Fortezza Rossa rimane ancora in piedi! Ma non ci lasceremo cogliere impreparati, non temere.- le rispose Joffrey sicuro di sé.

-La mia famiglia e il gruppo con cui viaggiavamo siamo stati attaccati e nonostante ci ritenessimo ben protetti…non so quanti siano sopravvissuti- ribatté Sansa

-La vostra era una carovana di contadini, noi qui siamo soldati e ci sappiamo difendere!-

-Vi scongiuro, non sottovalutate quei demoni, sono molto potenti e il loro esercito è sconfinato. Avete mai sentito parlare dei Guerrieri della Notte? Il loro scopo è quello di proteggere gli uomini dai demoni, potrebbero aiutare.-

-Continui a non fidarti della mia potenza? Mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo di fronte ai miei uomini. Devi imparare qual è il tuo posto. – Ad un gesto del principe Joffrey, una guardia le si avvicinò e la costringe ad inginocchiarsi e poi a prostrarsi faccia a terra. Sansa non dubitava che la guardia le avrebbe lasciato un brutto livido sulla spalla.

Con la faccia a terra, non vide ma sentì Joffrey che le si avvicinava.

-I Guerrieri della Notte sono morti, non sono riusciti ad aiutare neanche le altre fortezze. Erano dei deboli. Dopo che avrò schiacciato questi demoni venuti per sfidarmi le farò ricostruire e ripopolare.- Le prese il mento con una mano e la costrinse a guardarlo. -Ti andrebbe di aiutarmi a ripopolarle? Come ti chiami?-

-Sansa...Stark-

-Beh, Sansa, non mi sembri malata né mutante- disse lui guardandola come si guarda del bestiame alla fiera, -fortunatamente per te il tuo tempo passato all’esterno non ti ha reso una selvaggia. Se il Mastino è stato così stupido da non approfittarsi di te, resterai con me e mi darai dei figli sani e non mutanti. Questo paese ha bisogno di te, Sansa.-

Lei non riuscì ad articolare neanche una parola, tanto era stupita dalle parole del principe. Le era sembrato tanto galante.

-Ottimo- riprese allora lui. – Aspettami qui al sicuro nella Fortezza Rossa, da brava.-

Sansa dormì un sonno agitato: pensieri le turbinavano in testa come un uragano, vedeva un ragazzo giovane e bello commettere i peccati e le atrocità peggiori pur mantenendo un viso splendido, lo vedeva mentre ammazzava solo per divertimento donne e animali. Poi vedeva un soldato che sembrava portare il peso di tantissimi orrori, aveva il corpo e il viso sconvolto da tremende cicatrici, sicuramente ricordo di tante guerre, però lo vide mentre mostrava tenerezza verso un cane, accarezzandogli placidamente la testa.

Fu contenta quando, aprendo gli occhi, vide il Sole che albeggiava, i seppur deboli raggi del mattino la scaldarono e la rincuorarono.

La notte le aveva posto tantissime domande, ma il Sole la stava aiutando a capire le risposte. Era ancora alla finestra a guardare l’alba, togliendosi distrattamente con le dita i nodi dai capelli, a cui i raggi del Sole conferivano riflessi di fuoco, quando la porta della sua cella (perché tale era) lasciò entrare la ragazza con il pane e l’acqua. Li appoggiò sul tavolino e uscì senza dire niente.

Sansa non aveva voglia di parlare, così si girò solo quando la ragazza fu uscita.

Raggiunse il tavolino, incominciò a mangiare, poi si accorse che la porta era aperta. Anzi, era spalancata, segno che era stata lasciata aperta di proposito. Sansa era libera di uscire.

Con calma, Sansa finì quello che le era stato portato, poi uscì sul corridoio. Sapeva bene dove voleva andare, sperava solo di ritrovare la strada giusta, tra tutti quei corridoi e scale sembrava un’impresa impossibile. Infatti, dopo poco, si ritrovò a vagare in luoghi da cui non era passata il giorno prima. Sentì però delle voci provenire da una stanza più avanti. Si avvicinò cautamente, fino a che riuscì a sentire delle donne parlare tra loro.

-…che l’esercito è molto vicino, dovrebbero rafforzare le vedette sulle mura esterne.-

-Non solo le vedette, l’esercito di quei demoni è molto grande, dobbiamo prepararci a sostenere un assedio.-

-La nostra Fortezza Rossa è perfettamente in grado di sostenere un assedio, è grande e robusta, abbiamo cibo a sufficienza per resistere e uomini per difenderci. Resteremo chiusi qui per anni, finché quelli là fuori moriranno di fame o si ammazzeranno fra loro.-

-Nessun’altra fortezza ha resistito all'esercito dei demoni. Dovremmo scappare finché siamo in tempo.-

-Sei pazza! Dove vuoi andare? Questo è l’ultimo posto sicuro che rimane!-

-Sandor Clegane conosce bene il nemico, forse lui sarebbe di aiuto?-

-No, lo conosce fin troppo bene, è suo fratello a guidare l’esercito. Il Mastino è troppo pericoloso, quando un cane diventa rabbioso bisogna abbatterlo. Ho sentito che lo getteranno dalle mura, farà un bel volo.-

Sansa aveva ascoltato a sufficienza, quindi tornò indietro e cercò un'altra strada. Finalmente, dopo tanto camminare, incontrò un uomo.

-Buongiorno. Vorrei parlare con un prigioniero. Dove lo posso trovare?- chiese Sansa.

-Non credo che sia una buona idea, ragazzina. Perché lo vuoi vedere?- rispose l’uomo.

-Voglio vedere un’ultima volta la sua brutta faccia e guardarlo mentre gli dico che finirà giù dalle mura.- Represse il disgusto della bugia appena detta ma era per il bene di entrambi.

-Mmm. Va bene, ti porto da lui. Ma ti terrò d'occhio-

L’uomo le porse il braccio, che Sansa prese con un po’ di diffidenza. In breve tempo, ma scendendo molte scale, raggiunsero quella che Sansa giudicò essere la prigione della Fortezza Rossa. L’uomo si fermò all'inizio di un corridoio su cui si aprivano tante celle buie e le fece cenno di andare avanti.

Sansa si fece avanti, ispezionando le celle alla ricerca di quella occupata dal Mastino. Alcune erano vuote, altre erano occupare da uomini malridotti seduti o sdraiati per terra.

Giunse a una cella con un uomo solo seduto a terra, con un collare di ferro legato a una catena e le mani legate davanti a sé.

Sansa si fermò a guardare meglio e il Mastino alzò gli occhi. Aveva ancora il morso in bocca così stette a guardarla in silenzio. Per un attimo Sansa perse coraggio.

Cos’ero venuta a fare? Ho sbagliato a venire fin qui.

Il Mastino si alzò in piedi senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

Sansa li chiuse e fece un sospiro.

-Ho sentito che l’esercito dei demoni sta arrivando in fretta- parlava piano perché la guardia che l’aveva accompagnata fin lì stava ascoltando. –Avevi ragione tu. Ti chiedo scusa, avrei dovuto ascoltarti prima.-

Lui fece due passi avanti verso di lei finché la catena che lo teneva per il collo fu tesa al massimo, tintinnando. Raggiunse solo la metà della cella.

-Probabilmente ti giustizieranno gettandoti dalle mura della Fortezza, ma forse è meglio che aspettare che arrivino i demoni e gli ex-uomini. Spero che la mia famiglia sia al sicuro da qualche altra parte, fuori di qui.-

Sansa fece un altro sospiro e si guardò la mano destra. Non ricordava di essersi presa dietro il coltello della colazione. Si meritava a malapena il nome di coltello, era piccolo e tagliava quasi niente.

Il Mastino lo vide e le fece un piccolo cenno con la testa.

Sansa allora si avvicinò alle sbarre e, cercando di non farsi vedere dalla guardia all'inizio del corridoio, lanciò il coltello al Mastino che lo prese al volo e lo nascose subito tra le pieghe del mantello.

Con voce più forte per farsi sentire bene, Sansa disse.

-Addio.-

Si girò e tornò verso la guardia che la stava aspettando.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You danced upon a soldier's arm  
> And I felt the blade of love so keen  
> And when you smiled you did me harm  
> And I was drawn to you, my Queen "

Alla fine l’esercito degli ex-uomini era arrivato alla Fortezza.

Sansa lo poteva vedere dalla finestra della sua cella. Sembrava sconfinato, ed era arrivata solo l’avanguardia, infatti i mezzi più pesanti erano rimasti poco più indietro. Dalla sua finestra vedeva gruppi disordinati di ex-uomini, demoni con le sembianze più strane e paurose. Cercò quello che poteva essere il fratello del Mastino ma in quella folla non lo riuscì a vedere.

Dopo un po’ che guardava la distesa di orrori davanti a lei ne provò ribrezzo e chiuse la finestra.

Si avvicinò allora alla porta chiusa e sentì gli uomini della fortezza prepararsi all’assedio: c’erano quelli che cercavano di rassicurarsi a vicenda, dicendosi che la Fortezza era impenetrabile, che avevano cibo e acqua a sufficienza per resistere. Altri invece non riuscivano a reprimere la paura e si chiedevano che fine avrebbero fatto tutti quanti loro.

Mentre era lì ad ascoltare qualcuno bussò velocemente alla porta, che lei aprì immediatamente.

Era una guardia, che la prese per una spalla e la guidò fuori dalla sua cella. Sansa chiese cosa fosse successo e la guardia le rispose che i signori della Fortezza richiedevano la presenza di tutti nella sala del trono.

Sansa cercò, mentre percorrevano le solite scale, di ricordarsi la strada e mentalmente si ripeteva “destra”, “sinistra”, “destra”, “scale”.

Arrivarono infine alla sala del trono, che Sansa ricordava dal suo primo ingresso nella Fortezza e soprattutto per quell’incontro con Joffrey, che l’aveva lasciata molto scossa.

Era gremita di gente, soldati e donne. Anche Joffrey, il nipote di Jamie era vestito per la guerra, e aveva uno sguardo fiero e impaziente.

Non c’è niente di cui essere fieri, nessuno di noi dovrebbe essere rimasto qui.

La guardia che teneva Sansa per la spalla la lasciò tra un gruppetto di donne e cameriere, tutte con lo sguardo fisso sul trono, poi raggiunse il gruppo dei soldati.

Subito il ragazzo incominciò a parlare.

-Tutti avete visto l’esercito là fuori e sicuramente ne avrete avuto paura. Ma tutti sapete che le nostre mura sono forti e spesse, e i nostri soldati sono valorosi. Non li lasceremo entrare.-

Continuò su questi toni per un po’, convincendo tutti che sarebbero sopravvissuti.

A metà del suo discorso sentirono un colpo fortissimo che fece tremare i muri. Tutte le teste si abbassarono di scatto e si guardavano intorno, le cameriere urlarono di paura, anche Joffrey mostrava incertezza. Sua madre riuscì a riprendere il controllo della situazione:

-I soldati seguano gli ordini dei loro superiori e vadano subito sulle mura. Le donne invece seguano me.-

Sansa fu costretta a seguire tutte le donne giù per molte scale, fino ad una stanza dal soffitto molto basso. Alcune donne si gettarono subito a terra già prese dal panico, altre invece si riunirono attorno a Cersei. Le rivolsero tantissime domande riguardo alle difese del castello, se erano buone e se avevano speranze di resistere. La regina pareva seccata da quell’insistenza ma rispose a tutte cercando di rassicurarle.

Poi, mentre alcune passeggiavano nervosamente avanti e indietro e parlavano a bassa voce tra loro, Cersei e alcune sue dame di compagnia si incamminarono ancora più in fondo a quell’antro. Sansa le seguì, e scoprì man mano un dedalo di piccole stanzette dal tetto basso tutte comunicanti tra loro, le prime con qualche panca di legno o tappeto su cui sedersi, mentre più avanti del tutto spoglie. Cersei si fermò in una stanza che aveva anche un piccolo tavolino e qualche sedia in condizioni migliori delle altre e si sedette, facendo segno a Sansa e alle altre donne di accomodarsi con lei.

Poi fece apparire con abile mossa un fiasco di vino, senza che Sansa potesse capire dove l’avesse tenuto finora.

-Bevete con me, brindiamo ai nostri valorosi uomini che combattono per noi.-

-Si faranno valere, maestà, distruggeranno quei brutti mostri.- disse una donna.

\- I nostri uomini sono in forze e ben nutriti, cosa volete che possano aver trovato da mangiare gli ex-uomini là fuori? Non è rimasto più nulla, saranno magri e affamati, una facile preda per le nostre armi.- disse un'altra. Iniziarono a ripetersi le stesse cose, forse per tranquillizzarsi a vicenda o per ingraziarsi la regina, che però aveva interesse solo per il vino. Sansa rimaneva in silenzio, ascoltando le donne e cercando anche lei di trovare qualche conforto.

Quando le dame di compagnia si stancarono di fare compagnia a una regina che non le ascoltava per niente, si alzarono e, a braccetto una con l’altra, si misero a passeggiare in tondo lungo la stanzetta. Sansa volle cogliere l’occasione:

-Maestà, vorrei chiedervi se avete per caso visto la mia famiglia, dovrebbe essere arrivata qui prima di me.- E con poche e frettolose parole le spiegò la sua storia, senza smettere di sperare in una risposta positiva.

La regina la ascoltò con gli occhi lucidi di vino, poi le offrì il fiasco ordinandole di bere. Lei rispose che ne aveva già preso abbastanza ma Cersei le mise il fiasco in mano, così fu costretta a prendere una piccola sorsata. La bevanda le riscaldò piacevolmente la gola ma le lasciò un brutto sapore sulla lingua.

-Non ho visto entrate i tuoi genitori, probabilmente sono morti. Tutti quelli che sono là fuori moriranno in modi atroci, per questo ho ordinato che mio figlio fosse riportato al sicuro appena le cose si fossero messe male. Ti ha chiesto di diventare sua moglie, vero? O meglio, di generare i suoi figli per ripopolare la terra. Mio figlio è molto forte e non accetta le sconfitte, non ha ancora visto che non c’è speranza per la Fortezza Rossa. Prima che se ne accorga saremo già tutti morti, fortunatamente. Perché ho un asso nella manica, oh sì. Vuoi sapere cos’è?-

Cersei si sporse sul tavolino e le appoggiò delicatamente una mano sul braccio, come se stessero allegramente spettegolando di uomini nell’ora della siesta.

-Polvere da sparo. Dinamite. Tritolo. Tutti i materiali esplosivi che siamo riusciti a raccattare da questa terra desolata, oltre ad altri che siamo riusciti a creare noi. Li ho accatastati in punti strategici all’interno della Fortezza Rossa, in modo che quando i demoni e gli ex-uomini entreranno per ammazzarci o renderci schiavi si estingueranno con noi. Demoni e uomini spazzati via insieme con un bel botto e tante fiamme. Moriremo insieme come siamo nati insieme. Sì, i demoni erano uomini una volta, lo sapevi cara?-

Sansa non resistette più e si alzò di scatto dal tavolo, facendo cadere all’indietro la sedia. Le altre donne, sempre a braccetto che passeggiavano, la guardarono torvo:

-Ma che modi! Cosa pensa di fare?-

Sansa non le sentì neanche, tanto era ipnotizzata dagli occhi di Cersei. Poteva quasi vedervi le fiamme che lei aveva preparato con tanta perizia.

-Cosa c’è, ti ho spaventato, colombella?-

Sansa si girò e corse via, incurante di aver appena voltato le spalle a una regina, incurante degli sguardi di disprezzo e sorpresa delle altre donne, incurante delle lacrime che scorrevano libere. Uscì da quelle stanzette con soffitto basso che la soffocavano, voleva uscire, scappare da lì. Fuori c’erano mostri, malattie e gli dei sapevano cos’altro, ma lei in quel momento voleva solo uscire di lì. Corse su per le scale e riuscì ad arrivare alla sala del trono. Mentre correva attraversando la stanza, un botto fece tremare la sala e un arazzo scivolò da una parte, pendendo miseramente da un solo chiodo. Al botto seguirono urla strazianti dei soldati che combattevano sulle mura.

Si infilò velocemente in un arco che ricordava portare fuori e andò a sbattere contro qualcuno. Andare contro un muro di mattoni sarebbe stato più morbido e Sansa sarebbe caduta per terra se una mano non l’avesse tenuta in piedi.

-Sei riuscito ad uscire? Stavi scappando?-

_Qualche ora prima…_

La cella buia era illuminata solamente dalle luci dei fuochi che bruciavano fuori sul campo di battaglia. Lui era legato come un cane al guinzaglio. Erano arrivati al punto da mettergli la museruola, come se temessero un morso. E come un cane randagio chiuso nel canile, camminava svelto da una parte all’altra della piccola cella, per quanto gli permettesse la catena.

Aveva sentito il rumore dell’esercito che si avvicinava, aveva perfino sentito l’odore di putrido che si portavano dietro i demoni e gli ex-uomini. I suoi sensi resi più acuti dalla mutazione la rendevano una puzza insopportabile. Tutti i suoi sensi gli dicevano di sradicare quella catena dal muro, buttare giù la porta e uscire da lì, per allontanarsi dagli uomini della Fortezza, dagli ex-uomini e dai demoni. Che si fottano pure tra loro, se era quello che volevano. Lui sarebbe tornato là fuori, aveva nascosto cibo e acqua a sufficienza per campare ancora un altro po’. E di cibo se ne trovava ancor, se sapevi dove e come cercare. Non vedeva l’ora di avere di nuovo il cielo sopra la tesa, e soprattutto nessun guinzaglio al collo, né museruola in bocca.

A forza di tirare, impaziente com’era, si era lacerato sotto le catene la pelle del collo, e la mano nello stringere il coltello che gli aveva lanciato la ragazza.

Per colpa sua si era ritrovato dove non voleva assolutamente tornare, al solo pensiero diede un altro strattone alla catena che gli premette dolorosamente sulla carne viva.

Doveva avere ancora un po’ di pazienza, c’erano troppi soldati in giro per i corridoi della Fortezza, fervevano ancora i preparativi per la difesa. Come se le loro misere forze sarebbero bastate contro i demoni. Sapeva che tra loro c’era anche suo fratello. Stranamente, questo pensiero sembrò calmarlo. Era già un mezzo-mutante e cedere alla rabbia avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Non voleva diventare anche lui un mostro, un demone. Lui non sarebbe diventato come suo fratello.

Allora fermò la sua camminata agitata. Avrebbe atteso il momento giusto, poi sarebbe scappato. Si guardò il pugno chiuso con forza sul coltello mentre qualche goccia di sangue cadeva sul pavimento.

L’uccellino si era chiuso in una gabbia e aveva fatto sì che il cane scappasse dalla sua. Ma era stata lei in fondo a farlo finire lì. Lui l’aveva portata dove voleva andare, aveva fatto anche troppo per lei. Non ci voleva rimanere secco, ci teneva ancora alla sua pellaccia, per quanto brutta. Quindi doveva cogliere quell’occasione e andarsene senza guardarsi indietro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo è l'ultimo ed è molto breve...


	11. Chapter 11

_"Then I did lead you from the hall_  
And we did ride upon the hill  
Away beyond the city wall  
And sure you are my lady still"

 

 

 

-Se urli ti uccido.-

Nella sua fuga al buio, Sansa non aveva visto la sagoma scura del Mastino e ci era finita dritta addosso. Ma i riflessi di lui, sempre acuti, l'avevano afferrata e bloccata con la schiena contro il suo petto, puntandole n coltello alla gola. Il coltello che gli aveva portato lei quando lui era rinchiuso nella prigione della Fortezza Rossa.

-Seri riuscito a uscire dalla tua cella.-

-Esatto, non starò qui a farmi ammazzare. Sto andando via.-

-Via?-

-L'uccellino ripete tutto quello che sente. Sì, via di qui.-

Abbassò la testa su di le, così che sentì i suoi capelli lunghi solleticarle le spalle, e premette con forza il coltello sulla sua pelle. Il contatto con la lama la fece rabbrividire e lei serrò gli occhi.

-Hai ancora paura di me.-

-E tu hai paura dei mostri là fuori? E di tuo fratello?-

Il Mastino le diede un forte strattone e la fece voltare verso di lui.

-Tu non sai niente di me, ragazzina, niente. Ti lascerò qui, come volevi. Io me ne vado, tu fai quello che vuoi.-

La lasciò bruscamente liberandole la gola e si allontanò a grandi passi.

-Io ho paura- disse Sansa. -Voglio venire con te.-

Il Mastino si immobilizzò.

 

 

 

 _"A night in summer long ago_  
_The stars were falling from the sky_  
_And still, my heart, I have to know_  
_Why do you love me, lady, why?"_

 

  
  


**La regina folle**

Le avevano già comunicato che suo figlio era stato riportato all'interno delle mura. _Abbiamo portato vostro figlio al sicuro, mia signora!_ , le avevano detto. Sciocchi, nessun posto era più sicuro, nemmeno la Fortezza Rossa. Quando gli ex-uomini avevano fatto breccia nelle mura più esterne, i soldati si erano ritirati all'interno del secondo anello, ma avevano resistito molto poco. Avevano visto Joff venire portato via all'interno della Fortezza e il morale era sceso a terra. In breve anche le mura interne erano in mano ai demoni. Ora il tempismo era essenziale, non doveva rimanere nessuno di quei bastardi e se per ottenere ciò doveva sacrificare anche la vita degli uomini della Fortezza Rossa, era un prezzo che era disposta a pagare. Anche la vita di Joff, suo figlio. Aveva ordinato ai suoi soldati più fidati (e più stupidi, li aveva scelti apposta perché non facessero troppe domande) di portarlo nella cappella della Fortezza, dove aveva nascosto il quantitativo maggiore di esplosivi. Il resto era stato piazzato in luoghi scelti apposta per creare il maggiore danno possibile, per fare piazza pulita di tutto. Morirete tutti, schifosi.

_Madre, perché mi hai portato qui, i comandanti hanno bisogno di me per vincere questa battaglia!_

Come qualsiasi madre voleva bene a suo figlio, così l'abbraccio mentre lui le raccontava le sue prodezze sul campo di battaglia e come stessero avendo la meglio sugli ex-uomini, prima che lei lo trascinasse via. Quando lui la respinse, perché lui era _un re, non una donnicciola piagnucolante,_ lei estrasse da una tasca del vestito un telecomando che, le avevano assicurato, avrebbe fatto esplodere tutti gli esplosivi a distanza. Uno degli ultimi residui di un passato in cui la tecnologia degli armamenti era molto più sviluppata di quella che era rimasta loro. Quando avrebbe premuto quel bottone non sarebbe rimasto più niente, dopo di loro il nulla.

Mentre suo figlio la guardava senza capire, lei l'abbracciò di nuovo. La mano destra, dietro la schiena di Joff, teneva il pollice appoggiato sul pulsante del telecomando.

Le basto applicare una piccolissima pressione.

L'ultima cosa che vide fu un enorme fuoco verde, l'ultima cosa che sentì fu la sua Fortezza Rossa esplodere su di lei.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone è del mio scozzese preferito Mark Knopfler, A night in summer long ago.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPzGRprA-FY


End file.
